


The Lady In Red

by CherryMiny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Character Death, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMiny/pseuds/CherryMiny
Summary: Crime rates have gone down in the city of paris thanks to a vigilante people are calling 'The Lady In Red.' No one knows her identity and police are trying to track the mysterious Girl. Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix states "It goes agains the law for a vigilanty to run free and unknown to the police, We will pay reward money for anyone who knows the identity and whereabouts of The Lady In Red." I for one am rooting for her! She has improved the lives in paris for the better and always seems to be there when chaos is about. You go Lady In Red!





	The Lady In Red

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a sketch of vigilante Ladybug and now this exist. This is happening.

"Crime rates have gone down in the city of Paris thanks to a vigilante people are calling 'The Lady In Red.' No one knows her identity and police are trying to track the mysterious Girl. Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix states "It goes agains the law for a vigilanty to run free who's identity is unknown to the police, We will pay reward money for anyone who knows the identity and whereabouts of The Lady In Red." I for one am rooting for her! She has improved the lives in paris for the better and always seems to be there when chaos is about. You go Lady In Red! Ladyblog, out!"

Marinette sighed and placed her phone gently on the table. 'Atleast Alya is cheering Lady on..' She Leaned back into the couch and looked over to her Kwami.

"Tiki.. I don't think I should continue doing this.. The Police are looking for me.. and I don't think its smart to keep it up.. what if they think I am mocking them.." 

The Kwami smiled and flew close to the girls face, giving her cheek a gentle pat.

"But Marinette! So many people count on you! You said it yourself, you wanted to help people no matter what. Why do you think I found you?? You run into the face of danger to help no matter what! You are a hero."

Tiki rested on marinette's shoulder and looked up at the girl.

"The people in Paris need you Marinette!"

Seeing her Kwami speak so passionatly made Marinette smile. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the couch. "You're right.. I just- I want to help everyone.. However I can.."

Slowly, her smile droped she opened her eyes and felt a small sob makes it's way out if her. 

"I want to protect everyone... like I couldn't protect them.." 

Her voice wavered as a small tear ran down her cheek. Seeing this, Tiki flew up and gently hugged her owners face. "Oh, Marinette.."

The silence was broken when she heard the tone of her phone going off. Her eyes scanned the screen and smiled "Its Alya.."

Marinette wiped her face, letting a few sniffles out before she picked the phone up. 

"Hey Alya! What's u-" 

She was cut off by her friends loud outburst.

"Girl! Did you know there was a arrest warrant out for The Lady In Red?? I cant believe them! WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE!" 

Marinette's smile goes away. "A-arrest warrent..?" 'First a reward.. now a warrant..Great. Now I'm breaking even more laws..' Alya's voice breaks her out of thought. 

"Yeah! The police are taking this whole vigilante thing seriously! She just wants to help peole! Why are they trying to take her away from us! Paris needs her!" 

Marinette jumps at her friends anger and sighed. "I mean.. it is against the law to-" 

"THAT GIRL HAS SAVED COUNTLESS PEOPLE. MORE THAN THE POLICE HAVE! SHE IS A HERO. ATLEAST SHE ISNT STANDING BY AND WATCHING EVERYTHING LIKE THE POLICE."

Biting her lip, Marinette sighed and noded. "Yeah.. she is pretty amazing. I bet she's not even scared of the police." Her hands shook as she laughed bitterly. 'Im terrified of them' 

Laughter on the other end made her tension subside and a wave of relief wash over her. 

"I bet she's laughing in their faces! She is the most bad ass lady I've ever seen." Marinette giggled and opened her mouth to reply but she stopped.

"A fire has just taken over the Agreste mansion! Everyone inside has escaped but one person. Police are standing by at the scene, but no one has yet to make it in there. They believe it is too dangero-"

She froze and her hand drifted to the remote to turn the TV up a bit. Her eyes glued to the TV as a scene of a fire broke out. 

She gasped and covered her mouth.

"I-I got to go Alya.." She stared at tv, her eyes scanning over the details to make sure what she heard was right. '1 person still trapped.. Why are they just standing there..' her hand gripped the remote as she watched the scene unfold. 

Alya groaned audibly. "We just started talking girl! I'm sure whatever it is can wait a bit." 

'No.. it cant.'

Marinette gripped the phone and stood up quickly, dropping the remote in the process. "I-I forgot that I have a lot of homework due tomorrow.. Talk to you later?" She hung up before her friend could answer back. 

She called out for tiki who had the same worried look as she did.

"I have to help! Tiki! Spots on!" Her voice rang through the empty apartment as she ran to the window and zipped to the scene. 

***

The dark night was illuminated by the bright flames that danced across the massive building. There were cops everywhere and people screaming for someone to save the person inside. 

Marinette stood on a near by building and shook her head, her hand gripping her yo-yo in anger as she narrowed her sight to the police holding people back and not saving the kid.

"Cowards.." She gritted out before pulling her hood up and drove into the scene, crashing through one of the windows. 

Marinette stood up, dusting herself off and looked around. 'This place isnt that bad yet.. But those cowards are just standing out there.. each passing second is crucial.. dont worry kid. Help is on the way.'

She pulled down the mask that was covering her mouth and yelled into the flames. "CALL OUT! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" 

Marinette listened for any reply but no answer was received. The crackling of flames and the heat hitting her full force made her mouth dry as she surveyed the surroundings. 

She pulled her ladybug mask up, protecting her from the smoke and bolted into the flames. Marinette searched for the person inside her hands shaking, fearing for the worst. 

'Please be okay..'

As she ran up the stairs she could hear a faint cry for help coming from a room down the hallway.

'Up there I can hear him!'

Picking up the pace, she ran into the room. The flames had yet to reach here but they were approaching fast.

Marinette looked around, eyes scanning for the owner of the pleas for help.

She took in the details, It looked like a teenager's dream room. Littered with toys and furniture only someone well off could own. It made her sad to think that all of this would be destroyed..

She looked to her left and saw a boy with blonde hair curled up on the floor. He had his head in his arms and quiet sobs were coming from him. She sighed in relief and quickly made her way over to him.

Marinette shook his shoulder gently, her hood hiding her face as she looked for any sign for injury on the boy. 

"Are you hurt? Is there anyone else in the house??" 

"N-no.. and its just me.. My dad left for a business trip.. and Natalie went to pick up something from the airport.." The boy sniffled and coughed, a hand held over his mouth to protect from the smoke filling the room.

'I wasnt too late. Thank goodness..'

Marinette nodded and picked up a cloth to put over the boys mouth. "I am going to help you. You're safe now, trust me." Her voice gentle and quiet as to not scare him.

The boy nodded and held onto the cloth she had given him. Marinette smiled and looked around the room.

'The windows!'

She ran over to the windows and tried to open them but it was like they were sealed shut.. The girl sighed and took out her yo-yo before running over next to the boy. 

"I will get you out if here!" Marinette yelled as her yo-yo hit the window. The glass shattered, falling in front of the two. 

Marinette smiled and leaned down, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Get on my back and hold on. I'm going to get you somewhere safe." 

The boy just nodded and wrapped his shaky arms around the vigilanties shoulders. He muttered a quiet "Thank you" before leaning his head on The lady's back. His hands tightening for a better hold. 

Marinette smiled and supported his weight with her other hand. "You're going to be okay." She whispered and ran towards the window. His grip tightened as she leaped.

Her yo-yo flying in the distance, latching onto a nearby building. As they flew threw the air, she heard a gasp and a cough.

Marinettes brows furrowed with worry. 'He doesn't seem okay.. I should have got here earlier.. he must have been so scared..' They landed on top of the building. 

"Hey kid, You're safe now.." 

He nodded and slowly got of her back, his legs shaking from the fear and the leap from his house to safety.

"Uhm.. Thank you.." his gaze searched for a glimpse of her face. "Can.. I ask who you are??" 

Marinette looked at the boy. Her eyes wide as she stared at him. She pulled the mask away from her mouth and spoke. 

"They call me 'The Lady In Red'." She gave a smile and held out her hand. The boys eyes scanned over her. Half of her face was unsecured by the hood.. he could only see her mouth and nose. 

He nodded and grasped her hand, squeezing it and smiling, muttering a thank you.

"I-" 

"I have to get you down there with out them noticing.." she said aloud, her thoughts racing to find a safe spot.

Marinette looked over to the front of the house, the firetrucks and cops surrounding the disastourous area. Ocean blue eyes scanning the area looking for a way to get him down there safely. 

Finally, Marinette nodded when she found the right place and turned back to the boy. 

"I'll take you over there but then I have to g-" 

The boy shook his head and gripped her hand a bit tighter, his gaze searching for a peak under her hood that obscured the rest of her face. 

"Who.. are you.. I-I promise I wont tell anyone.." Adrien paused, noticing the Lady flinch at the tight grip he had and loosened the grip on her hand. 

He smiled wide as his eyes shone through the dark night. "My name is Adrien.. Adrien Agreste." 

Marinette stood there shocked for a moment 'the Adrien Agreste.. This kid is a model..' before shaking her head and letting go of his hand. 

"I can't tell you.. I'm sorry Adrien." she walked to Adrien and picked him up. His protests fell on deaf ears as she jumped down to the end if the street and gently put him down. 

"No one can ever know.. that's how it has to be." A sad smile crossed her face before she pulled her mask back up. 

'I can never tell a soul..'

"I-"

"THERE! ITS THE LADY IN RED!"Her gaze shifted to the cops that called out to the Lady. 

"I gotta go!" She gasped out, and pulled her yo-yo of her waist.

Quickly, Marinette swung her yo-yo and zipped off into the night. The cops that spotted her ran in the same direction as she went, but she was lost in the night. 

Adrien stood there his eyes watching his hero run away. His heart beating a mile a minute and a smile spread across his face. 

"Shes amazing.." 

People began to swarm him, their worried questions were ignored as his eyes still looked in the direction of The Lady In Red.

"One day, we will meet again.. My Lady of the night."

*** 

Marinette jumped back into her apartment just as the transformation let up, her body exausted from the heat and flames. Her Kwami sat on her shoulder and smiled. 

"Looks like you have celebrity admirer." Her teasing sent a flame of blush to cover her face. 

"He wanted to know who I was.. that was all tiki." Her smile dropped. "But it would only put him in danger.." 

Her kwami just nodded. "You are such a caring person, Marinette." 

Marinette blushed and gave a sad smile. "I do what I can to keep people safe.. even if it means being alone doing it." 

The Kwami gave a sad look as she heard Marinette start to sniffle 

"Marinette.."

*** 

"I called you 10 times Marinette!! Dont tell me you fell asleep right after hanging up!" Alya scolded, her face had worry and anger written all over it giving Marinette barely any time to explain. 

'You mean lie.'

"I barely wrote two sentences before I passed out Alya.. I must have been exausted. I'm sorry." A small pleading smile spread across her face as she pleaded for forgiveness with her eyes.

"Geez, you could have atleast texted me this morning." Alya hugged Marinette and grinned. "But dont think this is over. We'll talk later." 

Just as Marinette was about to say something, miss Bustier walked in with someone following her. A blonde boy with emerald green eyes that shone brightly. 

'He looks.. familiar.' Marinette thought as her eyes scanned over the new student.

Miss Bustier cleared her throat and smiled.

"Class, I would like you all to meet our new student, Adrien Agreste! I would like you all to help him out with any thing he needs and show him the same companionship you would with any of your other classmates!" 

She turned to Adriend and nodded.

"You can sit right there Adrien."

A gentle smile crossed her face as she motion for him to sit in front of Marinette. 

'Adrien.. ADRIEN?!' 

Wide ocean eyes met Gentle emerald eyes. A shock of recognition shook Marinette to her core. 'THE BOY FROM YESTERDAY?!' 

Her hands shook as she felt a nudge from her friend next to her. Marinette looked over to her, trying to hide the panic she was feeling inside. 

Alya leaned in close and whispered. "Hes starting right at you Marinette." 

Marinette jumped and looked down at her desk. 'This is just great! The boy I saved is now in my class! This is fan-freaking-tastic!' She was too busy silently screaming to notice Adrien sit down and turn around to look at her. 

Marinettes shoulders tensed up as she felt a tap on her arm. Suddenly, she looked up and felt her hands shake even more. 

'Oh no..'

"Hi! I'm Adrien.." his smile spread even wider as he spoke. "I hope we can become great friends!"

Adrien beamed pure happiness as he turned around to miss Bustier who had started teaching, leaving Marinette left to her own thoughts. 

'Oh god he know..'


End file.
